1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a laptop computer when in use.
2. Background
Many computer users prefer to use laptop computers in the office as well as when traveling. Due to the height of the normal office desk, it may not be comfortable to use a laptop computer that sits on the top of a desk because the keyboard is too high. Moreover, there may be several cables extending from the back of the laptop computer, for example, a power cable, a printer cable, and a mouse cable. These cables are in the way when the laptop computer is placed on the desk because the cables overlie portions of the desk interfering with placement and removal of other items on the desk. Furthermore, the under-desk trays that are typically used for the keyboard of a desktop computer, while vertically adjustable, are not convenient for placement of a laptop computer.
In a home environment or hotel it may be desirable to use a laptop computer while sitting in an easy chair. Despite its name, it is not comfortable to use a laptop computer sitting on the user's lap for any prolonged period of time due to the heat that is produced by the electronic components. There is typically no furniture in a hotel room or in one's home that would allow the laptop computer to be conveniently positioned for use while sitting in a chair.
The term “laptop computer” is intended to cover a broad class of computing devices that are small, portable, lightweight, and battery powered compared to what are commonly referred to as a desktop computer. Typically, a laptop computer includes a CPU, memory, monitor, and a keyboard. However, recognizing the usual rapid advances in computer technology, the term laptop computer is intended to include devices with input other than a keyboard and/or mouse such as a voice recognition module or other alphanumeric input device, or devices where the CPU may be a minor component because the internet provides the computing function or a device without permanent memory using on-line memory storage as an alternative. Moreover, some users of laptop computers use the computer as a video presentation device for DVD movies; it is expected that interactive video watching will involve some input mechanism for the user that may be a simple keypad and/or cursor controller rather than a keyboard. Thus, the device may comprise only a monitor and basic input capability. Moreover, size is a relative term and while future laptop computers may be small with respect to non-monitor components the screen may be as large as a current laptop screen to maintain a proper user interface. Current laptop sizes may be 10-14 inches measured rectangularly, but devices such as Viaio or even the Blackberry or Palm Pilot are considered within the scope of the term laptop computer for purposes of this patent application. Thus, the term “laptop computer” includes a wide variety of equipment presently exemplified by a laptop but likely to metamorphose into other devices with similar functionality but of different structural configuration. The emphasis on the type of equipment for which the present invention is intended for use is on size, weight and portability.